


Just As I Was In The Morning

by sageness



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Canon - Comics, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon was sitting on his heels between Tim's legs, eyes wide and mouth half-open, trailing unformed words.  Tim held on with his eyes, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As I Was In The Morning

Kon was sitting on his heels between Tim's legs, eyes wide and mouth half-open, trailing unformed words. Tim held on with his eyes, waiting. Kon's breath was short, his aura a dense cloud encompassing the whole bed. Time stretched and narrowed between them, and a long succession of feelings and hidden thoughts skittered back and forth over Kon's face.

Tim's body strained upward, closer toward him, though it didn't, actually, move. He noted how Kon had aged, how the years had shaped and honed him. He watched Kon's eyes return, over and over, to the newest of the scars the cape couldn't prevent. He felt the heat radiating from Kon's thighs kneeling between his own. It wasn't an illusion; Kon was warmer now, his erection thick and pink, losing patience and leaking a little.

And then Tim was moving.

The aura had him, was sliding him up onto Kon's lap, pressing their erections together as Kon's arms snaked up around his back.

Tim swallowed hard.

Kon's eyes were so full and his mouth was still open, as if…as if he were already tasting him. As if he already knew Tim's answer.

Kon still didn't kiss him. He tilted his forehead against Tim's and whispered, "Will you? Please?"

Tim's calloused hands rasped over Kon's stubble, up his neck, and into his hair. Kon's eyes were dilated black and they were both so hard it hurt, but he was waiting, waiting for his answer.

Tim took a shaky breath and nodded. "I'll try. For us, I'll try."


End file.
